Animal Magic
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: Harry whimpered and turned over, his fists clamped down on his sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white, and his eye were squeezed together forming small creases all around them.-Interst Read and Review
1. Animal Magic

**Disclaimer: JKR owns harry and gang I own Lynora, the idea of the animal kingdom, and kat the kitteh.**

Chapter one: **animal magic**

* * *

Something went terribly wrong at the large under ground base and Voldemort was not happy. Voldemort frowned wickedly and aimed his wand at the cowering man before him "give me one good reason not to kill you" he said. The man whimpered and shook " I- I have a plan" his voice squeaked. Voldemort rested his hand down on his knees but left his wand pointing towards the man. " Lucius's boy" it was all Voldemort needed, the weak man had once again saved his life at the expense of another, indeed Wormtail was good at that, one can only hope his luck doesn't run out. Voldemort waved his hand pointing one of his long snake-like fingers towards the door dismissing the man, forming a plan.

Harry whimpered and turned over, his fists clamped down on his sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white, and his eye were squeezed together forming small creases all around them. He turned again more violently and let go of the sheet with one hand and clawed at the air " Sirius!" he yelled, yes once again he was revisiting his worst memory. Hot tears ran down his face " NO!" he yelled sitting up quickly, he blinked and took in his surroundings, he was in the Gryffindor's sixth year boy's dormitory. He sighed with relief when he noticed the Seamus, Neville, and Ron where still asleep. Harry laid back down and wiped his eyes and forehead. He looked over at the

Harry silently climbed out of bed and collected his bath items heading down stares. He arrived in the common room to his surprise Hermione was sitting on the couch immersed in a book. She looked over in shock " What time is it" she asked her best friend. "4:30" he said her eyes widened, "4-4:30?" she said apparently she had not slept yet. As the shock settled, she took in Harry's appearance he looked messy and disheveled. He saw Hermione's look and smiled " I was just going to take a shower" he said. She smiled and nodded " How about you use the prefects room?" she suggested. Her and Ron had made prefect once again this year. Harry Smiled thankfully " the password is Papere". Harry Nodded and left.

He silently walked down towards the portrait of a Young mermaid and said the password, she smiled at Harry and swung the door open, allowing him entrance. He turned the water on hot and poured a few of the more masculine scented bath supplies into the water and lowered himself into it. He looked around the room, the last time he was in here was in his forth year for that damned egg. He looked around the room and noticed the different style of it, this year each house had there own, so it was now more gryffindor oriented rather than neutral.

He herd a giggle and turned and saw a picture with of a young girl, she was about his age had thick long black hair that gleamed in the sun, her eyes were like the ocean. She had black baggy pants that had red straps on them, a black shirt that had a bit of red lace at the neckline and around the arms. The girl was pale despite the sun which was beating down on her she had a little bit of black eye liner on her bottom and top eye lids and a dark blue eye shadow she also had long feathery wings, small pointy cat ears and a tale all of which were black, she was all in all a beautiful creature. Harry's cheeks turned pink and he briefly wondered what this portrait's purpose was.

" Hello" she said in a soft voice that send shivers down harry's spine. " Hey, who are you?" his voice was slightly shaky as he responded. The girl smiled warmly, again Harry got shivers, "I am Kat, my breed is Kitteh, I am half cat and half human" she said answering his next question before he asked it. " I've never herd of that before" he said confused. "Ask your COMC teacher" Harry nodded, he lifted his hand and looked at it, it was beat red and getting wrinkly. " I have to be going" he said. She nodded "As do I, I will see you again, but I think the mermaid who lives in this portrait is going to be wanting her home back" she said amused "I will be seeing you again" Harry smiled and waved good-bye as she left. He wrapped a towel around him and found himself wondering what her portrait looks like.

Harry arrived back at the common room at 6:00 classes didn't start for another hour he went upstairs to his room and put all his stuff away and sat on his bed thinking of what to do. He decided to go exploring, he may have spent the majority of his life here since he turned 11, but one could spend a lifetime here and never find out all Hogwarts' secrets. He walked down stares careful not to wake anyone he left the common room. Harry Traveled down some halls taking random turns and he found himself in front of a room he never saw before. He went into it and it looked like a Forrest, trees where everywhere and animals, exotic ones where around every tree. He ventured into it keeping his wand aimed, he jumped and yelped as something fell on his head. He reached up with shaking hands and picked it up off him.

It was a monkey, a squirrel moneky. " Well aren't you cute?" he said, the monkey nodded his head " can you understand me?" Harry asked the monkey again nodded his head. "Can you understand me" a child-like voice said. Harry blinked confused did he just here that monkey talk. " I am taking that as a yes, most who end up here can understand all of us, the last one here's name was James, and he brought a few friends in with him, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and Lily" the monkey explained.

Harry's eyes widened he was talking to a monkey who knew his parents and their friends. "I am going insane" he said simply and sat down on a near by rock. " No your not, you just have gift, what is your name young one?" the monkey asked. " Harry Potter" he said the monkey smiled " Ah, yes I should have known you would end up here, James was very gifted he came here to widen his gift, he brought his friends so they could learn as well." he let Harry take that all in before continuing " Would you like to learn the ways of animal magic?" he asked. Harry thought about it for a minute, well his dad did it, why shouldn't he with that he nodded his head. " Tell me how are our old students?" Harry winced at the question, The monkey noticed Harry's reaction and looked saddened, but waited for an answer. " Well Voldemort killed My Mum and Dad, Because Peter betrayed them, Sirius-" he cut off as the memory hit him again he quickly wiped his eyes before any tears would be shed, "he died, at the hands of a deatheater, and Remus works here" he said breathing evenly to keep control over his emotions." what exactly am I going to learn." Harry quickly diverted the conversation. " The first thing you will learn is to be an animagi, we'll begin that after we find you a guardian and introduce you to everyone." Harry nodded.

The monkey jumped down and let out a loud wild scream. Animals of all sorts showed up. " This is Gryffindor, he pointed over to a large lion, and Hufflepuff, he pointed to a badger, Ravenclaw a black raven winked at him, Slytherin and large snake, larger than the basilisk he fought in his second year, and I am Merlin." The monkey left for a few minutes and he just sat there uncomfortably. Merlin soon return and a small red and black snake trailed behind him. " This is Harry Potter" He said talking to the snake. The snake slid up harry's leg and up his stomach and onto his shoulder. " Hello Mr. Potter" A feminine voice hissed into his ear. Harry smiled " Harry" He corrected. She nodded " Harry it is then I am Lynora" she said. Merlin Came up behind him " You must go for now, young potter" he said then handed him a necklace. " What this" he said. "It will allow you to roam the school undetected, your father and his friends found them very useful" he said with an odd twinkle in his eyes. Harry turned and left with Lynora curled up on his shoulder under his robes.

He wondered briefly if he would tell anyone, of course he would, they could be the next marauders. He would tell Ron, Hermione, and two more people...but who? All well he would just leave that open for now. Harry made his way towards the great hall. Lynora peeked her head out to take a look around " where are we?" she asked. "Hogwarts" he assumed she was never outside of the anime room. " Lynora if you don't mind me asking what type of snake are you and how young are you?" he asked he chose his words about the age carefully knowing what happen when he was younger and he asked his aunt how old she was, and he got locked in his cupboard for three days. He knew Lynora wouldn't over react but still.

" I am a milk snake and I was hatched one month ago today, and I will not get much bigger than I am" she said honestly and made her way back into her spot beneath his robes as they entered the hall. Hermione was sitting talking to Ginny vividly, she looked up and waved him over. Harry smiled and sat next to next to Ginny and across from Ron who was next to Hermione.

"Where were you mate?" Ron asked shoveling food into his mouth. " Well I woke up early, couldn't sleep, so I went on a walk after showering." he said, he looked over at Ginny and Hermione, it was then he decided to let Ginny in on the secret.

" Find anything good?" Ginny asked, her and Hermione's conversation was obviously over. Harry motioned them all to move closer, making sure know one could see them, " I found this room" he contemplated on how to explain it and decided to just take them. " I will take you there, after Care of Magical Creatures" he said and got up and left, heading down to the dungeons for potions with Slytherins. Lynora shifted slightly but kept hidden. He entered the room and sat down just as the bell rang and Hermione and Ron came in breathless. "Twenty points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape said entering the room from the back. He turned his back from the class and wrote the assignment on the bored.

They trio walked down towards Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Ron pestered him about what he found but he refused to tell them. The questions really showered when they noticed a movement on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and lightly awoke Lynora and let her slither onto his hand. He showed her to his two best friends. They gasped in surprise " her name is Lynora" he said " Lynora this is Ron, And Hermione." he said she nodded her ahead, slightly amused by the two young adult's stunned looks. She crawled back up onto Harry's shoulder and fell back to sleep. Harry smiled he too was amused and walked away.

He greeted hagrid with a warm smile. " Hagrid I have a question about a creature I just herd of recently, It is called Kitteh? What do you know about the" hagrid beamed. " Well a kitten is a cat-like creature with a lot of human qualities, in fact the only real thing that is different between a kitteh and a human is the ears, tail, whiskers(tho you can't always see them), their teeth, and there heightened senses. Harry nodded and went to fall in with the rest of the class, looking forward to taking his friends to the animal place.

* * *

AN: Well I hope this wasn't horrible or too short . please review and tell me what you think. This story is going places so come on for the ride, I have great plans for this story. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be put out by Smokey the bear. 


	2. No one said

**Chapter two** **Disclaimer: I don't own ne thin that you reconize AN: I will only post diclaimers every other chapter their hassle muchly**

No one said he had to play by the rules, nor did he plan to. He would form the next maurders in memory of his father, hell he would surpass the maurders. Harry Potter, the boy who lived lead three of the closest people to a door, he found earlier that day. He entered the door, and was greeted by a monkey named merlin. Hermione gasped at the beauty, tree and plants of magic and muggle every where, oh the possibilities. Seeing all those plants her mind instantly diverted towards Neville, he would love it here. Ginny saw some beautiful flowers and walked over and fingered there softness. "Beautiful" she breathed. Ron felt Something rub up against his leg, he yelled and jumped away. He looked down and saw a small white mouse. He smiled and picked it up " hey there little fellow" he said stroking the mouse.

"Harry what is this place" Harry sat down on a stone and explained to them what merlin had told him. He introduced Merlin, and the others, then turned to Merlin and asked, " What about them can they talk to you?" he asked. " They will as long as they are in this room, but only you have the gift, although a s nick pecial magic will over take them with there guardians and they will be able to speak with that species, much like you are a parsle-mouth, though that wasn't because of Lynora, you will also be able to mind communicate with your guardian, and with the right training you will be able to talk to humans by way of the brain, and read minds, thought that may take awhile." he explained. Harry looked at all his friends reactions Hermione eyes gleamed with the want, no the need to learn, harry could tell she was excited and was in for the ride. Harry saw Ron holding a white mouse, stroking it. Harry knew ever since scabbers turned out to be Peter he never really trusted animals, but the look on his face said he was in as well, He turned to Ron's little sister her eyes where wide with disbelief, growing up with six brothers sort of took Ginny out of the spot light but this might bring her back into it, yes she would be in as well, but he needed one more person, but who? He voiced his questions to his comrades, Hemione smiled " Neville?" Harry pondered Hermione suggestion, " I'll be back, for now why don't you meet the founders and you guardians?" Harry suggested before exiting the room and going in search for Neville.

Hermione turned to the monkey Harry was talking to " Mr. Merlin?" she tested, The monkey smiled, well as much of a smile an animal can do. " Yes, Hermione I can here you" Hermione smiled, then she yelped loudly as a large lion came into the clearing. She put her hand up to her chest, panting. Sitting on the lions main was a Black raven and on his back was a badger, following behind him was a very large snake, 'these must be the finders' Hermione said to herself. Ron's eyes widen and he held the mouse closer to it's chest so the lion could not see it. "Everyone meet, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." he said pointed to each animal as he said there name. "Pleased to meet you" they all coursed as one. "Now for your guardians" he said, he smiled at Ron, you are holding yours, Ron's eyes glittered, and he looked down at the mouse " What's your name" he asked, not sure if he could talk with him or not. " My name is Damon", the mouse spoke. Ron smiled " I am Ron" he said. The mouse nodded his understanding and crawled up and buried himself in Ron's robes and fell asleep.

A small black owl flew down and landed on Hermione's shoulder " I am Rae" the owl said to Hermione. " Are you my guardian?" Hermione asked the owl nodded and nipped her ear. " I am Hermione" the brown haired witch said.

Ginny herd a soft mew from down at her feet and picked up a black and white kitten. " I am Koen" he said. " I am Ginny" she said petting his head " I take it you are my guardian" the kitten mewed and jumped on her shoulder and snuggled up to her neck and purred himself to sleep.

" So what exactly will we be learning" Hermione asked. The monkey turned and looked at Hermione " we will wait for Mr. Potter to come back" as he said that Harry and Neville walked into the clearing " It's Harry" he correct the monkey nodded, by the look on the boy's face that was standing next to the boy who lived he wasn't surprised it had seem Harry filled him in. " Well all we have to do is wait for this young man's guardian to show up and I will explain our lessen plans, and some things to know about the place" Merlin said. Neville looked around for some type of animal to walk up to him, he felt Something soft rub on his leg and he looked down a small tan frog, Neville bent down and picked it up " Hello there, I'm Neville Longbottom" he said to the frog. The oddly colored frog jumped into Neville's hands then to his shoulder " I am Lavada" the frog said in a feminine voice.

" Ok, I guess we shall begin" Merlin said, he motioned them all to sit down, as he did a few comfortable looking chairs formed out of some nearby vine and they each sat. " Our lessen plans begin with understanding the human mind, from there we will go to reading simple thought then move to complex ones once each of you can do this we will teach you to block people out from reading your minds, all that will be taught to you by me. Gryffindor will be teaching you tactics in overcoming fear and holding back certain emotions so as they do not affect you, you will also begin to learn about becoming an animal yourself also known as Animigus" he paused for a moment to let that all sink in before continuing.

" Hufflepuff will be teaching you on controlling your dependance, so you know when you need help, but never take to much of it, she will also be helping you learn muggle first aid and magical first aid Ravenclaw will teach you tactics, planning, thinking ahead, and some rather complex charms and spells as well as memorization skill, and general knowledge and Slytherin will be teaching you how to talk you way out of tight situations, how to use certain things to you advantage, you will also learn from him phyiscal combat and a few complex potions and hexes. Non of us mind you will be teaching you alone we will have help from the animals, you will get credit if you accept to do this it will appear in you records as soon as you graduate, there will also be tests and final for each section, and on major final at the end, there will be group work, individual, and one on one time with the teachers." he again paused before continuing.

" Now Something you should know, first of all if you choose not to do this your guardian will stay with you any how, but you will no longer be able to talk to it, and it will become a common magic pet. Do not touch thing you don't know what they are, unless told to there are many dangerous things in the forest. Also you are to tell know one else about this, if you do your mind will be obliviated and you will no longer attend. Each of your guardians has some unique powers, which I will explain soon, now I need to know are you all in?"

All five teens nodded at once " Good then Ginny, you kitten Koen, is a fierce and brave protector he will not let know one hurt you while he lives, you will never have anything to fear. Koen can grow to be the size of a panther but only will when he either senses danger or you ask him to, he also can fly." Ginny smiled and pet Koen who was now awake and sitting up on her shoulder.

"Hermione, Rae is very wise and has the knows the meaning of anything, and pretty much has a built in dictionary, she also has a photographic memory and can memorize anything, you will never have to worry about taking notes again, cause she can put them all in her memory and can review a whole class for you, she will also be able to transfer pictures or scenes to you, She can also carry 50 times her weight, and has great speed" Hermione smiled gleefully and per the owl's head."

"Ron, Damon is fiercely loyal and will dislike anyone you do, he will stick up for you, scare anyone who dares insult you, Damon will be able to help you control your temper, Damon can control how sharp his teeth and claws are, he can inflict the emotion of fright into almost anyone, though the intensity of this differs, Damon can fit into tight spaces, a keyhole is his smallest so far, also Damon has extreme amount of hearing and can relay information to you" Ron smiled and rubbed his cheek up against the soft fur of the small white mouse.

"Neville, Lavada, has vast knowledge of herbs and remedies, also she can help you remember things, you won't have to worry about remember as much now because she will help you, she will also supply you with constant encouragement also she can jump very high and very far, and she turns colors, to blend in with her surroundings" Sure enough when Neville looks over on his shoulder he could only see the faint outline of a now black frog, he stroked the top of his head affectionately.

"Harry, Lynora can ease pain, heal small wounds completely and speed up the process of healing larger wounds, and she can slow down death from certain spells and poison, though she cannot stop it. Lynora has the ability to flatten out her complete body, her fangs can hold poison if she wishes them to, she is very useful for potions as well, she can have the venom of any venomous animals and it can be extracted easily for use." Harry smiled and rubbed his thumb over her head a little.

" As you might have already figured out your guardians are meant to strengthen your abilities and make up for your weaknesses, also they will not leave your side other than for a mission " Merlin said " Now I want you all to goto your next classes your teachings here will be as soon as the lights go out in the castle every other day" he said he handed each of them a necklace each had a gem on it of a different color, Hermione's was shimmering gold, Ginny's was sea green, Ron's was Dark Red, Neville's was pale yellow and Harry's was ocean blue. The each put them around there neck, they felt a warm sensation spread through them each of them shivered involuntary. "These pendants will keep you hidden in the corridors after hours. They also hold other powers but you guys will learn them as we go" he said. They all bid there good-bye and walked out, Ginny headed to Charms as Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed to potions, each in a light mood.

All the guardians aside from Hermione's curled up under there master's robes, Rae on the other hand stood proud and read to learn. They all entered the dungeon with smiles on there faces. They sat close to one another Harry and Ron in the second row second seats and Hermione and Neville right next to them in the third row. Everyone herd a crack as the back door opened and their potions professor stalked out with his robes blowing around his feet. He walked to the front of the class, his eyes ran across the room seeing who was there and not, his eyes stopped at The foursome and eyed there robes, and the owl sitting on Hermione's shoulder. He walked close to there desks, first Ron then Harry, onto Hermione then finally Neville. " May I ask you three-" he said pointed to the three aforementioned males " -Have lumps on you shoulders, and you" he pointed to the bushy haired girl " have an owl on yours?" they all gulped. " First of all show me what is in your robes you three" he said once again referring to the male party.

Reluctantly they all stuck there hand in there robes allowing there animal to crawl onto there hands and be pulled out. Snape Sneered, a few girls screamed and one boy, a girl fainted, the rest laughed. " Why do you each of an animal in here?" he asked none of them answered, they obviously couldn't tell him the truth. " ANSWER ME" he bellowed slamming his hands down on Hermione's desk " What little book worm doesn't have an answer for once" he challenged. She started to glare at him then remembered he was a teacher and smiled sweetly and said "I was merely letting the others have a chance to answer like you tell me to do" she said accepting his challenge and pushed it right back. Snape glared at her " Well obviously no one is going to" he said to her. She put on another sweet smile " Well sir, the answer is obvious, I can hardly believe you don't know" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. " Really now, well why don't you enlighten me, because your knowledge obviously surpasses mine" he said sarcasm and venom dripping from his words. She smile again " They're out pets of course" she said happily, the whole class erupted in laughter. Snape sent a warning glare to them all shutting them up instantly. " Detention all of you and I want you all to make your pets leave right now"

Hermione frowned "I am sorry sir, they will not leave" the whole class gasped as they saw teachers pet granger defy a teacher. " these animal are very protective of us and will not leave you can try and make them, but I warned you" she said ignoring Snape's murderous glare and the classes gasps. Snape ignored her warning and tried to lift the bird off her shoulders, but the bird merely clung tighter to her robes. " Sir if you pull anymore you will rip my robes off" Hermione said to him.

Snape glared to her and moved on to intimidate Neville. " Longbottom hand over that frog right now." Neville blinked at him and herd Lavada's voice in his head. _ Do not let him scare you he can't hurt you, and it is not your fault I won't leave. Oh, and let him know my name is not frog" _ Neville nodded mentally and brought his companion closer to him " Her name is not frog it is Lavada, and she will know goto you" he said. Snape looked furious he made a snatch for the frog the frog jumped from Neville's hands to the top of his head. Snape glared at the frog. _ tell him if he continues his antics he will waste a whole class._ " Sir, are we going to learn Something today" he gulped in fright but tried not to let Snape win. Snape glared, since when had Longbottom become unafraid by him. He walked over to Ron and Harry " I suppose your's to is the same" the both nodded Harry's snake hissed at Snape and Ron's mouse gnawed it's teeth. " I want all four of you to stay after class and twenty point from gryffindor" they all sighed in relief that is was only twenty points that is until he smiled and added " each" they all glared at the potion's master.

**AN: I hope you all like my second installment, I am sorry the paragraph set up is bad but is not letting me post it correctly. Please review.**


End file.
